


Evil Author's Day: Fast and Furious

by hellbells



Series: Evil Author's Day 2015 [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Dracula Untold (2014), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Scorpion (TV 2014), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Evil Author Day, M/M, Romance, Snippets, teasers of upcoming wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my Fast and Furious Evil Author Day anthology. I am posting snippets of 4 wips that are in my active wip folder.  Have a taste of :- <br/>Dreaded Feels (Brian turning his emotions off - before Miami). <br/>Shaw's list where Evil Owen Shaw will talk to only one person - Agent Brian O'Conner.<br/>Fast Genius and Furious Scorpions (The fusion no one knew they needed)<br/>Price of Power (Brian/Owen - Dracula Untold fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaded Feels (a.k.a Ice-queen Brian)

Title: Dreaded Feels (Snippet)

Pairing: Brian/Carter

Idea: Brian is an Iceman after LA rejecting all emotions so in theory - he is absolutely fine with seducing Carter Verone. Only is he capable of rejecting all his feelings for Carter?

Status: Nearly 8,400 words written - but want to post when at least a first draft is complete and there are still 5 scenes I need to write even a year later.  

  * Previously teased last year during EvilAuthorsDay2014 which you can find[ here](http://hellbells101.livejournal.com/21411.html)



* * *

 

_The boys walked inside the secret clubhouse as they’d started to call it to find out what the plan was - he just hoped it would get them killed._

So Rome and Brian were now in Miami, and they had soon made up. They had settled things with a bottle of Jack, and a drag race. It was amazing there was still issues but they had clicked into their old ways. Like when Rome reminded him that he’d dated Tanya in High School even though Rome really liked her.

The Agents looked uncomfortable and Brian really couldn’t give a flying fuck. They were here to get the job done because they had no one on their roles who could get the job done. “So what is the deal?”

“We’re waiting on Agent Fuentes.” Markham said.

Brian shrugged and looked over at the cars. They were his favourite types, zippy imports. “Okay can we have a look at the cars while we wait?”  
  
It was a fair question and Markham who seemed vastly uncomfortable was only too happy to agree. There were two cars and Brian was not to sure which one to drive. He held his hands out to let Rome choose. His friend smirked and jumped in the Mitsubishi Spyder Eclipse, “I’m saving your hair.”

Brian flicked a finger up as he walked over to his car. It certainly had character the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII in Lime Gold.  It was a good car and one that with the odd change would be fantastic for racing. “So where is she?”

The van signalled her arrival, “I need his attention somewhere else.”

Brian snickers, “I will take his attention but I need a meet.”

Monica sized up pretty boy. She knows that her boss doesn’t like him, but that Bilkins said he was the best. She knows that there is a major history but one that they haven’t shared with her. It was frustrating but she was told not to worry. It was easy for them to say they were not risking their lives trying to get information from Carter Verone.   
  
“There will be an interview for new drivers. Don’t screw it up, meet at his mansion tomorrow at nine.”

Her piece said she looked at her superior, “I gotta go.”  
  


Markham nodded, “Be careful.”

She stepped into the back of the semi and saluted, “Always.”

Well the time for plans was over - it would all come to fruition or not soon enough.

Rome and Brian showed initiative by bringing radios as they were meant to be tandem racing. Rome had pulled onto the road leading up to the mansion. “Now remember Bri’ DON’T SCREW IT UP!”

Brian rolled his eyes, and he shoved his middle finger up knowing that his friend would see it in the mirror. When they got out the drive was littered with many drivers, and Brian recognised a few of them. It was fun to see the ones who paled. He could admit that his ego enjoyed the way their hearts dropped hearing his name. “Bullet is here.”

Rome grinned, “You make an impression?”

Brian played it casual, “I am the one they want to beat on the streets.” He smiled in satisfaction he’d worked hard to rise the top and here no one uttered the name Toretto - just his. And that was all that he needed.

Monica walked out and was looking fairly cool despite the temperature. Still Rome noted that the only two, who managed to look ice-cool was Brian and the dude they were trying to put away,  “The cops impounded a Ferrari of mine. I’m stressed I want the package out the front of it. The first one to head to the lot on I-95 and return it will get the job.”

Wow, the dude was rude, Rome thought as he turned away and promptly ignored them all. The Queen Bee was next up and he was vaguely listening, but all he really wanted to do right now was drive. It was what he was good at it, and he knew that Brian had the same itch. “Right you know the drill ... Licenses.”

Rome and Brian were hurling theirs in her direction; they were legends anyway. The drive was exhilarating - it was just like old times. They kept on their toes but couldn’t help but one up either. Rome hated to admit it but Brian won when he reversed and drove at full speed in reverse. It was impressive and he was man enough to admit that.

They found the car, and stressed over getting to the package. “What are we going to do brah?’”

Brian was not fucking up when they were this close. He rolled his jacket up and protected his arm. The glass was sharp but the cloth protected him.  He picked up the package and they were running back to the cars when Markham appeared.  Brian cursed and Rome did not care. He carefully fired into the ground but it made a point.

The irony being that Markham’s paranoia is what actually cemented Carter’s trust. He was watching the chase on cameras back in the mansion. He had liked what he had seen because the drivers were good. The blonde more so than his friend but they were good at compensating for the other’s weaknesses.

He was barely listening as the background checks came in, “Dirty but clean.”

His eye was admittedly on the blonde, Brian, because he really hoped that was true. With a smile that would scare most he said, “Well let’s go greet the victors.”

                                         &*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  


Brian was up and out of the car. Without a word he handed Carter the package. He hadn’t missed the way Carter had looked at him like he was the prize. Well, if that was the case then this little operation could be such fun. Carter was hot, and he was horny so they could help each other out. If Markham or BIlkins said anything he would be like, “Screw you!”

“Well let’s go poolside and discuss terms. Monica see them there please.”

She pursed her lips at that, she was not the help, and would not be treated like she was. Still she was smart enough not to piss Carter off, “Sure why not. This way boys.”

Rome tried to lighten the mood, “Stop checkin’ her out.”

Brian snorted, “Don’t confuse me and you bro.”

Rome wanted to sigh because he was hoping that he’d misinterpreted those looks at the front gate. Both Carter and Brian had been giving each other some heavy ‘I’m-into-you-vibes’. He knew that Brian was in the mood to take-want-have and not care for the little social niceties of emotion but this had a tendency to blow up in your face when the person you’re working on and against is a major crime boss. He figured he had a right to be worried.

The poolside though made him forget his concerns there was a huge amount of food. It smelled delicious and Rome was only too happy to take advantage of the spread. He was a growing boy, and who knew when they would eat next.

Brian was eating a strawberry and clearly contemplating the world. Rome knew that look, he got it before he decided he wanted Lacey Turner and seduced her. “Don’t do it!”  
  


Brian asked innocently, “Do what?” As he took another strawberry. And damn his brother; the way he was eating it even a heterosexual man would look twice. He only hoped that Carter was not the homophobic type or this was going to end really badly and he was too young and pretty to die.

Carter was hooked and didn’t hide his heated eyes. Oh he liked this one; he was definitely dangerous and wasn’t scared to use his looks. “You enjoy the food?”

Brian smirked, “It was very tasty.”

Rome’s eyes widened and he could see the surprise on the agent’s face. She looked like she wanted to scratch someone’s eyes out but didn’t know whose. “Glad you liked it.”  
  
He kept everyone’s attention as they saw exactly what was in the package. Rome and Monica were outraged at what they saw a waste of time for a cigar. “We did all that for a damn cigar.”

Verone had listened to the outrage, and he’d seen the look of anguish on Monica’s face when the guy had crashed. He was almost certain she was a Fed. She was good and she had ruthlessly pursued him, but there was the odd incidence which were not stacking up in her favour. Shame, as he kind of liked her. He would keep her fairly close but, well, he would start looking elsewhere - like the cool blonde beside him. “You don’t seem shocked. Tell your friend what this was all about.”

Brian was coy, “Well it seemed like a job interview and now you know we’ll get your package delivered and we ain’t afraid of the cops.”

Carter was pleased, oh, he could definitely have fun with this one. However this interview was getting a little crowded, “Monica why don’t you show Roman where the best food is?"

It was clear that neither one of them wanted to leave the table for vastly different reasons. Brian just laughed, “Go on we won’t cause too much trouble.”

Monica did not like where this was going at all. It seemed pretty boy was living up to his promise. Carter was definitely not focussing on her right now. Strangely though she was angry even though it was something that she didn’t want. Carter was dangerous and she hated just how on guard she had to be whenever she was around Carter. She’d taken to wearing sunglasses - not as a fashion statement but rather so he couldn’t see her eyes. He was too astute for his own good. “As you wish ... Mr Pearce.”

Rome did not look happy but as Brian seemed calm and the whole point of all of this was so that they got close to Carter he didn’t have too much choice. In fact, at the moment he kind of wished he could adopt his friends no feelings approach - he might be less terrified if he couldn’t feel.

As for Brian, he could be left under no illusion as to what Carter wanted. Carter was looking at him as if he was the strawberry.  He could see Carter say something but it was done quietly. Brian knew the steps of seduction, like this one but he played into it. He leaned closer to hear what his mark had to say.

“What do you feel about mixing business and pleasure?”  
  
It was bold and obviously meant to shock. Brian was going to enjoy this. “As long as we don’t let stupid feelings get in the way, I can handle it.”  
  
Carter looked at him again, he took in the blond’s calm demeanour, lean form and hard features. He would take the challenge of breaking him down until all he could do was feel.  He stood up and offered Brian a hand, wanting the man to put his money where his mouth was so to speak.

> _As Carter led him upstairs Brian was mentally composing just how to artfully phrase his next check in. It was just sex._


	2. Fast Genius and Furious Scorpions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fast Geniuses and Furious Agents
> 
> Pairings: Carter/Brian; Tej/Rome, eventual Carter/Brian/Dom
> 
> Tags: Genius!Brian; Genius!Rome; Genius!Tej; Genius!Carter; Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Fusion (Scorpion 2014); Established Relationships; Crime; Agents; Evil!Shaw
> 
> Status: 5k of meh but is on my determined to finish list this year!

Title: Fast Geniuses and Furious Agents

Pairings: Carter/Brian; Tej/Rome, eventual Carter/Brian/Dom

Tags: Genius!Brian; Genius!Rome; Genius!Tej; Genius!Carter; Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Fusion (Scorpion 2014); Established Relationships; Crime; Agents; Evil!Shaw

  
  


Chapter One: The Situation

 

Being a genius was hard and Brian had not had the easiest childhood. However he would argue what did they expect when you were a kid with an IQ of 197 living in Bairstow. He had not adjusted well and it had gotten him into a bit of trouble growing up.

 

There was the memorable time when he was eight and had hacked into NASA - that had seen him dragged away in handcuffs.  Then there was the time that the judge sent him to Juvie for three months for boosting and racing cars. He did listen to the judge and turn his life around - best of all he’d met his team in Juvie. He was a genius and he just so happened to meet three other geniuses in their own rights there.

 

There was Tej, who was practically a human calculator; Rome, who was his best friend and a mechanical prodigy. And it was where he also met his long term lover Carter Verone. He and Carter got along like a house on fire and within a week they were the leaders of the detainees. Carter had a way of using his insights into the human mind to get whatever he wanted; it was what had turned him into a world-class shrink. When he deigned to give a session for a client he took home a four figure sum for an hours talking.

 

That was then and this is now. Brian had come along way since Juvie. He’d gotten into Stanford and whilst he tore up computer sciences; Carter killed the psychology department and Tej made his math professors weep. The only one of them who didn’t collect degrees like cereal toys was Rome. Rome took another way and opened up a garage tuning cars. He was so good at it that by the time the group was ready to form their tactical business they had the start up capital.

 

It really was terribly convenient that Tej and Rome had hooked up in juvie like he and Carter had. It just made finding somewhere for them all a lot easier when all they needed was two bedrooms. He loved his team, even if they straddled the line between genius and madman one too many times.

 

Like today, he’d just parked his Skyline and headed into the workshop and expected things to be relatively normal. Well as normal as they could be. What he did not expect to hear was a yelp from his best friend - who by the look of it had just burnt all the hair off his scalp.  
  
He was going to regret this but he had to ask, “Why are we stealing electricity?”  
  
Tej and Rome looked guilty, like naughty school children, and his lover just looked amused. He had no doubt that Carter had enabled them for no other reason than it amused him.

 

Tej started off, “Well Carter and I were talking ...”  
  
Brian wanted to facepalm as he already knew exactly what had happened. He’d just wished that he’d kept a closer eye on them but they were on downtime and he liked to go someplace quiet and fix up his racing cars. It was how he stopped himself from going mad, or, getting lost in his head.

 

“... So then I had the beginning for a great algorithm on loss dynamics.”

 

Brian cut through the chatter, “So what you’re trying to tell me in a really long way is that you forgot to pay the bill.”  
  
Tej for all his brilliance when it came to math and even computers, was terrible at remembering the day-to-day mundane things that you needed to do for life, looked sheepish. “Yeah.”  
  


“So why has that led to Rome stealing electricity and blowing off his hair again,” Brian finished.

 

Carter knew that Brian wasn’t truly mad and maybe he could have offered a simpler suggestion to them but they wouldn’t listen to him. They were so worried what Brian was going to say when he realised that they hadn’t paid the bills that they didn’t stop to think about the consequences. They were so sure that they could steal the electricity and Brian would remain unawares. You didn’t need to be even a world class shrink to see that this would end badly.

 

It was one of the reasons that this company was such a good idea. It kept Rome and Tej tethered to reality. It offered him a different tether - he knew his skills and knew that without Brian by his side he probably would have continued his skills to manipulate his way to the top of a criminal empire. There were brief times where he’d contemplated building it and making Brian his second. Yet he wasn’t stupid - his lover was too smart and would not let him get away with any of his crap. It was part of the appeal for him.

 

Rome sighed, “I got nothing.”  
  


Brian was laughing now, “Yeah no hair and no electricity.”

 

Carter laughed at that, as it was so true, still, he had the smarts to look sheepish when Brian glared at him - there was no way he wanted to be sleeping on the couch unless he had to.  He held his hands up in mock surrender, “I found out about an hour ago.”

 

“And you didn’t try to stop them?”

 

It hadn’t escaped his notice that they seemed to be more parental towards Tej and Rome despite their being negligible age differences. “It is not like they listened to me.”  
  


“We had the money. The Credit National job saw us safe.” Brian wanted to remind him, aiming for reasonable.

 

Carter rolled his eyes as he was well aware that they had the money. He’d tracked down the leak and Brian had tracked the money. “I know... and I was trying to tell the yahoos that but they wouldn’t listen.” He knew that he was going to pay for the comment but it was so rare to see Brian riled that he couldn’t help but say the next thing, “Now mommy it is not my fault that you didn’t watch the kids.”  
  
Brian, unwittingly not helping his cause, as he put his hands on his hips in classic angry mom pose. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
  


Carter was rolling his eyes, “Meaning that they didn’t want to upset you. Wouldn’t listen to me even when I tried to explain that I had arranged the credit transfer.”  
  


Brian could have gotten into a greater argument but honestly the whole situation was too funny. He particularly liked the way that after Carter had told him that the way Tej and Rome’s arms slumped in defeat.

 

Any further argument was stopped by the knock on the door. Brian narrowed his eyes at his friends - that knock was so Federal authorities, “What did any of you do?” Christ, he thought, he was really regretting that car ride this morning.

 

“Open up! This is Homeland Security!”  
  
Brian wanted so dearly to pretend that they were not in. He did, but knew that if they were here and none of his team had done anything then there was probably something seriously wrong.

 

“Open up!”  
  
Carter did, and he opened the door stepping back into the shadows. He wanted the team to approach Brian first. He knew that they would see Brian as their leader and that way he could get the best impressions of the team dynamics of the agents so that Brian could have the best information to work with.

 

“Special Agent Hobbs,” the mountain introduced himself and threw a badge at Brian.

 

Brian was unfazed, whereas Tej and Rome were starting to freak out.  He checked the badge carefully to make sure that it was legit. Looking up having decided that yes this was indeed a legitimate badge, “What is the situation?”  
  
“I need you and your team to help me save the city.”  
  
Brian quirked an eyebrow as whilst it was an impressive opening and if they were egotistical - definitely would help soothe it. “Okay how? And where does my team come into it?”

 

The agent looked around the warehouse at the people before him. He’d read their files once when they’d crossed paths. They had been the private firm hired to find the answers and his superiors had not been happy when they got their first. He’d been asked to quietly do a background check on the company workers and was astounded what he’d found. As a result, they’d been tagged as persons of interest and kept on file.  Hearing about the situation at LAX Hobbs had immediately thought of O’Conner and his team. He’d thought it was a tragic waste of their talents that they stuck to ‘crisis management’.

 

Hobbs had no choice but to explain, “20 minutes ago LAX had an automatic software update. A group of criminals led by Owen Shaw have used it to take over - we have 56 planes in the air and no way to guide them onto the ground. They are demanding a huge ransom before offering to fix the patch.”  
  
Rome was horrified, “They are just circling around?”

 

“We have lost communication between Burbank and LAX and Longbeach.”

 

Rome gasped, “Holy shit.”  
  
Hobbs thought that was a fair assessment, “Look I’ve read the files on all of you; the human calculator; the mechanical prodigy and the world class shrink. You are brilliant minds running at half-capacity... Why not do something meaningful?”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, he didn’t need the patriot speech. He was a human being and he would do his best to avert any disaster if he had the power to do so. “So what does my file say?”  
  
“Pretty blonde genius who makes Einstein seem average.”  
  
Carter smirked at Brian, “I told you I love you for your brains.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  


Hobbs was not interested in the banter, “Guys we have to move now. How do you want to do this?”

 

Brian thought about it - he was already running the problem through his mind. His team had all the necessary skills to get this solved - although it would not be easy. He needed to reduce the number of variables - and more information about the opposing team.

 

He took a deep breath, “We need to head to LAX they should have a back up, it should in theory be as simple as restoring the back-up data.”

 

Hobbs did not like the last bit, “In theory?”  
  
Carter deflected the Agent’s question to let Brian do what he did best - think.  “Yes Agent Hobbs if this was a simple software glitch the odds would be astronomically in our favour.”  
  
Almost as if to prove the point, Tej interjected, “90% success and a 10% chance that they will all crash and burn.”

 

Hobbs could say as an Agent he could live with those odds - the trouble was he knew those weren’t the odds that they were playing with so he pulled up his big boy pants, and asked, “What are our odds?”  
  
Tej ran to his whiteboard and crunched the numbers, “Whilst the assailant is unknown to us the odds are 30 - 70 in his favour.”  
  
Brian nodded, “You know the individual better than we do. Are you telling me that you don’t think he will have contingencies in play?”  
  
Hobbs had a flashback to London and what Shaw did to Interpol. “We will tread carefully ... does that mean you are with us?”

 

Brian chose not to dignify that with a response, “Tej pack our stuff up we are heading to LAX.”  
  
“Yes boss.”  
  


                                       &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  


The car journey was eventful to say the least. You had Hobbs and his second in the front and Brian would have to be deaf to miss the way that the agent was questioning Hobbs’ choice.  You then had Tej and Rome in the back squabling like children and Carter, bless his lover, trying to calm him with caresses against his leg that were starting to border on the pornographic.

 

“These are your top choices?”  
  
Hobbs hit straight back, “O’Conner is one of the five smartest people on the planet and if you think you can do better than you are more than welcome to show me.”

 

The agent backed off, “Look forgive me but my brother is co-piloting one of those planes.”  
  
Brian could understand the frustration of the agent but he would not tolerate his passive aggressive behaviour all day. “Look Agent I get it but getting angry at me won’t help let me work and he should land safely.”  
  
Just as they turned onto the highway though they saw a problem to the plan. There was complete gridlock on the 405 - Brian had lived in LA long enough to know that there was no chance he was going anywhere, any time soon.

 

The radio blared, “A car drove into the traffic head on. The highway is going to blocked for hours Agent Hobbs.”  
  
All the car groaned as that was the last thing they wanted to hear. This job could have been simple,

 

“Odds just went below 20%”  
  
Brian was trying to ignore the bickering. To be honest if Hobb’s second didn’t lay off then he would hold the guy down whilst Rome followed through on his promise to knock the guys front teeth out if had made another crack about rainman for Tej.

 

“The genius might be able to think if you all shut the fuck up!”  
  
The car went blissfully silent which was perfect ... it let him think. He was thinking like a Fed, which thankfully he was not. It seemed like Hobbs would have to look the other way whilst he did things the old fashioned way. All he needed to truly fix the systems was a reliable wi-fi system and it just so happened that he had fixed on up in his favourite diner not too far away.

 

“Okay Agent Hobbs you will not throw a fit if I have to hack secure systems.”  
  
Hobbs snorted, “I think that until those 56 planes land I can look the other way.”  
  
“Good then head to Toretto’s diner it is about a mile off the highway. It has a secure wi-fi signal and that is all I will need.”

 

Carter was glad that his lover had come up with a solution but he did not like what the car pile up showed him about Shaw. “Well there was the first distraction.  He has engineered the pile up to ensure that we can’t get through.”  
  
Carter nodded and whilst he might hate to be the bearer of bad news he knew that the agents needed to hear it. “He is showing that life has no meaning to him and he will happily without remorse kill every single soul on board each and everyone of those sixty odd planes.”

 

Hobbs knew this and that is why despite the odd nature of how they intended to fix it he could roll with it. Yes this was weird but he’d just managed to get one of the smartest men on the planet and his team to help solve the problem. He needed someone out of the system - someone that Owen Shaw couldn’t predict. If there was anyone who could be pitted against Shaw and win, it was Brian O’Conner.

 

So he would go and requisition a diner if that was what it would take to bring down Owen Shaw.   

 


	3. Shaw's List (Brian/Carter - Endgame Brian/Owen?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternate Universe, FBI profiler! Dom, FBI Agent Jesse, FBI team Toretto, Villian!Shaw, Oblivious Brian, Violence, Explicit Language, Grey Carter, Fusion - The Blacklist  
> Summary: Owen Shaw has surprisingly surrendered himself to the FBI. The FBI are ecstatic until they realise that they will not be able to keep Shaw in their hands. He offers them a consolation he wants their help in hunting down a list of personal enemies. Sounds good, right?  
> One catch: He will talk only to Brian O’Connor - who?  
> Authors Notes: Okay so for anyone who has watched the Blacklist with the delightful James Spader will know where this is inspired from :)

 

Prologue: In which a Villain introduces himself

 

Owen Shaw was in Washington once again, only this time it was not whilst he was part of his Majesty's army. He was here for himself. He was about to engage in perhaps, his favourite game to date. Well, what other way could you describe an elaborate game and trick that you intend to play on the FBI? It was too bad they would hate every minute of it. He was sure the very idea of working with him would make their skin crawl. In fact, if it didn’t - then he had not done his job right.

 

He was standing in the square that served as the entrance to the building, when he was met by his associate, Vegh.  She was disgruntled as she could not see how this plan could work. It would as Shaw had planned it with perfect precision and studied all of the team who would be involved.  “Are you ready?”  
  
Shaw just raised one eyebrow, showing just how unamused he was at even being asked that question. “Did you bring me what I requested?”  
  
“Of course Owen.”  She seemed offended by the very idea that she had failed to complete her job.

 

Shaw smirked, placing his shades back on, “Then yes I have everything I need.”  
  
There was nothing left for him to do but announce himself to the FBI. The building was stereotypical and with so many american movies showing the exact layout. There was not one ounce of surprise in it for him.  “I would like to speak to Director Penning please.”  
  
The guard looked up, “Do you have an appointment.”  
  
“I suspect that he will make an exception for me.”  
  
The guard sneered, he obviously had heard that line one too many times. Only Owen doubted that they were number two on the FBI most wanted list.  He had a few seconds for the database to catch up with him so he prepared. He placed his briefcase on the floor, calmly taking the time to remove his suit jacket and just as the sirens blared to signal a lockdown - he dropped to his knees ready for the Miranda.

 

“Owen Shaw. You are under arrest.”

 

Shaw rolled his eyes, there should be no satisfaction in this. It was not like they had caught him - he had walked through the front door and then announced himself. There should be no joy as no skill had been used.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Penning looked at the character sitting on the chair, shackled. He was stunning in his arrogance. He was at a black site, so no one knew where he was. He had no friends and was about to endure interrogation after interrogation, and Shaw had the nerve to be smiling.

 

“Who were you working for?” he asked through the speakerphone. Shaw looked up at him. However he gave no answer. Just kept the same smug smile.

 

“I will not answer you Penning,” was the only phrase that he seemed to know right now.

 

Penning did not show any emotion. That was the problem - Shaw was being held in a solid perspex box - designed to repel all breakout attempts. However the office centre which they were working out of - looked directly down at the cage and was also clear, “Okay why did you offer yourself up? Are you running from someone?”  
  
The Agents all looked at the medical monitors but they were getting nothing - not one physiological reaction.

 

Toretto smirked at Stasiak, “You better pay up.”  
  
“We are not all machines like you Dominic.”  
  
Agent Dominic Toretto and the few agents he had brought with him were a godsend to Penning. The agent knew where his strengths lay and they were physical so he’d built a team around him to compensate; there was his sister, Mia Toretto a fellow agent; Vince an ex-soldier; Jesse and Leon who were tech support.  The final person he had brought with him at Penning’s request was his ex-wife, Letty Ortiz. He was never sure if that was a good thing, or, a bad thing on any given day. What he could not argue with was the results and close rates they pushed each other to - in a bid to close out cases.

 

Shaw was waiting for the next question down below; he could only imagine the furious conversation his trick was bringing. The FBI had shot him with a vital sign tracker, the minute that they had shackled him to the chair.  Sure enough, Penning must have ended the debate as he asked his next question. It was clear that he was already tiring of the game, “So who will you speak to?”  
  
Shaw smiled sweetly at the camera, “That is easy. I will speak only to Special Agent Brian O’Conner.”  
  
Penning and his team were silent. They were all wondering who the fuck was Special Agent Brian O’Conner?

 

Chapter 1: Special Agent Brian O’Conner

 

Brian woke up, cursing the start of the day. He didn’t mind where he woke up. He would never regret marrying his lover Carter Verone. He loved the man something stupid and Carter doted on him too. What had him cursing was his alarm failing.  
  
“Shit. Fuck. God damn everyone to hell.” He shouted.   
  
Carter groused hearing the cursing, the banging and the general anger of his husband.  He watched sleepily from his bed as his husband managed to get ready in a truly impressive short amount of time.

 

Brian was not amused. His husband was enjoying his pain, “It is not funny babe. I’m gonna be late on my first day!”  
  
Carter chuckled, “You’ve been with the FBI forever. They will forgive one day.”  
  


“You don’t understand ... I’ve switched from UC, which you wanted, to homicide. It won’t look good if I am late.”

 

Carter rolled his eyes, “You are ready less than four minutes after waking up. You have nothing to worry about. You look so fucking sexy that I want to drag you back to bed and Enrique will drive you where you wanna go.”

 

Brian didn’t agree but he was good enough not to take it out on Carter. “Thanks and I will do my best to get back for the club...”

 

He trailed off hearing the sounds of what was a pretty distinctive chopper landing on the road.

Both were curious, so headed to the front door. Brian was alarmed to see the armed SWAT Response greeting him, finally a bald headed agent stepped forward. “Special Agent Brian O’Conner?”

 

Brian nodded, snagged the bagel from Carter’s hand and said deadpan, “I think my ride is here.”  
  


*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Brian had been with the Agency five years, ever since he had graduated the Academy. He could say that he had some interesting years, and he’d only moved out of the Undercover operation when he’d married Carter.  

 

You see, his boss had not been too keen on the idea. It seemed that Carter was rich enough to be a minor celebrity and Bilkins was worried that his identity would be compromised. Brian had smiled sweetly, explaining that it was a none issue. Apparently the shitfit Bilkins threw when he realised O'Conner had transferred out was epic.

 

Agent Toretto was looking at O’Conner whilst Stasiak started talking to him. He wondered when Stasiak would figure out that the handsome blond was playing with him.

 

"What is your connection to Owen Shaw?"

 

Brian shrugged, "None that I am aware of sir."

 

The agents tried to gauge whether he was being honest. Penning's initial take on the young agent wax that he was bewildered and confused. "And if I put you on a poly?"

 

Brian looked smug, "Well my result will be negative but in the interest of full disclosure the bureau has spent a lot of time and money in making sure of it."

 

Penning knew he was a UC agent but was beginning to get an idea about how good, "Is that right? So why profiling?"

 

Brian sighed, "I have a husband now and I want to use my education."

 

Toretto was impressed by the guy. He was ballsy and took no crap. He could tell that Penning's attempts to fluster him would fail miserably. "So profile yourself?"

  
  



	4. Price of Power (Vamp Au Brian/Owen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Price of Power  
> Pairings: Brian/Owen - background pairings  
> Rating: Nc-17  
> Tags: Alternate - Universe; Alternate Universe-Vampires; Fusion-Dracula Untold;

 

 

Brian had fun hanging in Bali. It was not exactly the first place one would look for an Ancient Vampire. As far as he was concerned it was the biggest ‘fuck you’ he could come up with against nature at the moment. He was old and sad. He would feel pathetic if he didn’t have the surfing. Yes, he was sure that some would say that he was too old to surf but whilst he might be a few years shy of 1500 years - he didn’t look a day over 25 years old.

 

He had picked out a beachside house. It was beautiful. It was not like his true home but if he had to live somewhere for the next century he could do it here.  He had intended to surf, he’d just picked up his board when he picked up a scent - Toretto.

 

Brian managed to keep the sarcasm in his voice light, sharing his observation of, “You’re a long way from Brazil.”  
  


“We’re here for a reason,” was the gruff reply.

 

Brian rolled his eyes mentally as that was hardly a warm greeting. He knew Dom was not fond of him but if he was here then he probably wanted help. Still there was no point in idly wondering, he turned around to greet his visitor. Sure enough, it was Dom,

 

“What can I do for you?”  
  
Brian was really hoping that he could hide from humanity for awhile. He was tired and lonely and if there was one thing that he had learned - there would be no one for him but his King. He had just never found him again and given the rising world population Brian was beginning to wonder if he would ever find him.  He had no doubt that Owen was still alive - that was the one thing that he was sure of - if Owen died Brian would know.

 

Plus, he had doubts you could ever truly kill the legendary Dracula.

 

Dom looked at him, actually looked at him and Brian could see the concern radiating in both siblings eyes. It was ridiculous. He adored them both but they were mere children in comparison to him. He had seen empires rise and fall; he had watched mad men try to take over the world only to fail. The last millenium had held enough drama to keep an old vampire amused - he was just feeling sad and broody.

 

“I need a friend,” was all Dom said.

 

Brian smiled, “I’ll always be that Dom ... what do you need?”  
  
Dom chucked the photo to him. “I need your thoughts on this.”  
  
Brian was too old to be startled but he was surprised to see Letty staring back up at him. It was with a timestamp that should be impossible, still it was a little rich for the vampire to be thinking such things. He fell back on reason and asked,

 

“Who showed you?”  
  
Dom was quick to answer, “A DSS agent by the name of Hobbs.”  
  
Brian chuckled, “I guess an old leopard can change his spots.”  
  
“Huh?”

 

Brian gestured for them to enter the beach house and sit on the other couch. “Well, Hobbs is a real son of a bitch. He was on your case in Brazil until something caught his attention closer to home.”  
  
Mia could tell that whatever the distraction was - Brian had arranged it. She didn’t think the team realised how lucky they were to fall under Brian’s circle of things to protect. She needed him to understand,

 

“Hobbs wants our help to catch this group.  They have Letty, Brian.”  
  
“I know.” Brian said simply but his mind was stuck on the photo of the leader. It had caused him to go plummeting back through the years. There in black and white was his King, untouched and looking as good as ever.

 

Dom looked at them, “We go to London?”  
  
Brian nodded, all roads led back to his mate. He knew this but that didn’t mean he would go back without a fight. “Catch me up on this leader.”  
  


Even though, there was never going to be anything that Dom could tell him that he did not know about Lord Dracul.  

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
